El otro lado de la luna
by Eviel
Summary: Descender a las profundidades del infierno nunca fue tan tentador, Yui Komori, está segura que si cede ante sus deseos no hay vuelta atrás, ¿será capaz de olvidar todas sus enseñanzas y dejarse seducir por el demonio que vive bajo su mismo techo?


_"Cuando soñamos solos es solo un sueño, cuando soñamos con alguien es el principio de la realidad"_

* * *

Sus agitadas respiraciones iban al compás, cada caricia, cada roce sólo la hacían sentir más viva, él trazaba un camino de besos desde su clavícula hasta la parte baja de sus caderas, entre cada beso dejaba una ligera marca para que recordaran que ella le pertenecía, ella sabía que no estaba bien hacerlo pero su cuerpo la traicionaba entregándose cada noche al mismo hombre, con sumo esfuerzo trataba de contener su voz pero siempre sabía qué partes de su cuerpo flaqueaban, le encantaba verla en ese estado tan indefensa, con una mirada tan pura como si fuese la primera vez, esa era la razón por la que él la había escogido para ser la Eva de una nueva generación, pero si de verdad quería cumplir sus deseos, él tendría que tomar el asunto entre sus manos, atrajo sus caderas a las de él y de una sola embestida se convirtieron en uno. En ese instante reparó en sus ojos rosas estaban bañados en lágrimas limpió los rastros de que cayeron por sus mejillas, fue entonces cuando descubrió que detrás de estas se encontraba un lascivo deseo, no dudó dos veces en comenzar a moverse.

-Si lo deseas en cualquier momento podemos parar- le dijo susurrando a su oído

-Yo..no..- las palabras entrecortadas indicaban que ella quería que continuara pero si había algo que Karl amara era ver a Yui rogando por hacerlo, fue entonces cuando detuvo lo que estaba haciendo

-Tienes que ser más sincera con lo que quieres- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro cuando Yui hizo un puchero, ella sabía perfectamente lo que él quería de ella, su deseo era verla completamente destrozada suplicando por más.

-Yo..quiero..- no podía soportar más la vergüenza, y giró su mirada hacia otro lado-hacerlo-su voz a penas si se escuchaba, pero sin duda todo su rostro se había envuelto en un color carmesí.

-No escuche lo que dijiste- tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo, cerrando violentamente sus ojos para no encontrarse con esos ojos dorados.

Yui estaba decidida en no decir esas palabras que tanto ansiaba oír Karl Heinz, sería caer en su juego por lo que prefería no hacerlo antes que rogar por ello, no importaba cuan grande fuera el deseo siempre ganaba su lado conservador, todas sus enseñanzas que habían sido grabadas a fuego en su piel, todas las veces que había rezado y pedido perdón por sus bajos deseos, cada castigo que le habían asignado por tener pensamientos impuros, su mente se encontraba en un gran dilema, ella lo deseaba pero sabía que estaba mal hacerlo, una y otra vez trataba de recordar cómo era que habían llegado a esa situación, solo había una respuesta, ella estaba decidida a alejarse de él, cuando sus manos tomaron su cadera con fuerza arremetiendo contra ella.

-Parece que tu cuerpo es más sincero- fue lo último que dijo, sus respiraciones acompasadas indicaban que estaban a punto de llegar al éxtasis juntos, él tomó su rostro con ambas manos, amaba la expresión que ella ponía al llegar al límite-Yui...yo..- las palabras que tanto anhelaba oír para poder ser perdonada.

Yui Komori abrió sus ojos de repente, otra vez el mismo sueño, que era lo que estaba pasando con ella, esa clase de sueños no deberían de ser propios para una joven de su edad, se repetía para sí misma una y otra vez, cada día en el que era despertada con tal placentero anhelo.

Hacía alrededor de un mes que ella tenía esa clase de sueños, odiaba despertar agitada y bañada de sudor,tocó su pecho para comprobar que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Bitch-chan, ¿Has tenido esa clase de sueños otra vez?- esa voz cantarina era inconfundible, Raito

-¿De qué estás hablando Raito-kun?- Yui escondía su rostro entre las sábanas, Raito había descubierto que tenía esa clase de sueños, al dormir su rostro se volvía muy honesto y revelaba entre sonidos cortados lo que soñaba, pero nunca dejaba escapar el nombre del culpable, el día en que lo descubrió el castaño quiso asegurarse de lo que había visto y sin dudarlo dos veces la mordió en la parte superior de su pecho,en ese entonces él noto que en su sangre había dejes de excitación pero seguía siendo virgen, desde ese día él siempre aparece cuando ella despierta, no quería que nadie más la viera en ese estado, era uno de sus más grandes placeres.

-Bitch-chan, es una traviesa no dudes si alguno de estos días hago tu sueño realidad- con suma destreza se había subido a la cama, posicionándose sobre ella, temía que cumpliera su promesa- Pero no será hoy, bitch-chan, Reiji quiere que bajes, el viejo ha llegado y ha preguntado por ti

\- Si- fue lo único que pudo decir, en persona había visto a Karl Heinz sólo una vez cuando habían ido al mundo de los demonios pero su voz al escuchar su voz, ella lo había reconocido, lo había escuchado en sus sueños, en los que le había indicado que sería Eva, y con ella vendría una nueva generación, un nuevo mundo, poco después de conocerle en persona fue cuando comenzó a tener otra clase de sueños, ¿qué actitud tendría ella al verlo, si todas las noches al soñar él le robaba su tan protegida virginidad? Si en sus sueños ella, ya lo había desvestido más de una vez y se había entregado a él, tendría que borrar el último mes de su cabeza, tal vez darse una ducha fría antes de su encuentro, tal vez y sólo tal vez era lo que necesitaba.

Al ver llegar al mayor del clan Sakamaki, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, debido a la intensidad con que este la miraba, ese par de ojos dorados parecían estrujarle el alma hasta que declarara todo lo que había guardado hasta ese momento.

Los Sakamaki restantes no se dirigían ni le prestaban la más mínima intención, todos tenían el ceño fruncido sobre todo Subaru.

Yui inmersa en su negación, no se percató que la distancia entre ella y Karl se había acortado hasta que un golpe en seco por parte de Subaru la despertó de tan codiciado sueño, haciendo que pegara un pequeño brinco sin la más mínima intención ella chocó contra su pecho.

-Necesito hablar con la señorita Komori a solas- la separó de él con suma delicadeza, como si se tratase de un objeto precioso que con el más mínimo ruido se rompería, a pesar de la inconformidad de sus hijos, se llevó con él a la rubia.

-¿Está consciente de la razón por la cual te encuentras aquí?- no podía prestar atención a lo que él decía sólo podía ver sus labios moverse y con ellos un poderoso deseo de besarlos recorrió su columna -Espero que recuerdes que soy capaz de leer tus pensamientos- Karl acortaba la distancia entre ellos, esto hizo consciente a Yui de lo que estaba diciendo, dando dos pasos para atrás se encontró con la pared, sin dudarlo dos veces él la arrinconó para que no pudiese escapar.

-Creeme preciosa estoy al corriente de tus sueños, si es lo que verdaderamente deseas no me importaría hacerlos realidad- susurró a su oído -Si ninguno de mis hijos ha tenido el valor de ponerte una mano encima, seré yo quien lo haga- las fuerzas en las piernas de Yui habían desaparecido, sin dudarlo dos veces cayó de rodillas frente a él.

" _A veces los sueños se hacen realidad"_ fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar antes de ruborizarse por la cercanía a la que se encontraba Karl Heinz.

* * *

 _En lo personal no soy fan de esta pareja así que no estoy segura sobre como quedó la interacción entre ellos, sin embargo hace un tiempo había escrito algo de ella, por ciertas circunstancias y cuando estaba revisando mis documentos me encontré con este escrito, al abrirlo decidí hacer unas correcciones al escribir, y al final después de dudar en publicarlo lo hice, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre como están redactadas esas escenas puesto que es la primera vez que escribo sobre eso y se viene una escena así en otro de mis fics y es lo que me está deteniendo en continuarla._

 _Espero que les haya sido de su agrado y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, estaré encantada de responderles, sin nada más por el momento las leo luego._


End file.
